


Saved by a kiss

by CharvelleTrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Monsters, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, POV Allison, they're both 25 or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharvelleTrash/pseuds/CharvelleTrash
Summary: Allison gets hit on by a creepy guy in a bar and Lydia comes to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MellytheHun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/gifts).



> This was my birthday gift for Melanie (Mellythehun)!!

“Thanks, I really don't want a drink“, Allison said with a polite smile.

The guy that was sitting next to her at the bar table was bothering her for quite a while now and though she easily could have punched him in the face to make him go away, she wasn't in the mood for a fight.

She just wanted to have a nice, relaxed evening in her favourite bar, but this guy - his name was Theo - just didn't want to leave her alone.

“Come on, just one. I can't leave a beautiful lady like you without a drink!“

He looked at her with an intense and creepy stare and Allison had to clench her fist and slowly count down to ten to compose herself. He was really getting on her nerves.

“It's just irresponsible to leave someone like you alone in bar!“ He threw up his hands in fake indignation. “Where is your boyfriend?“

Allison raised her eyebrows. “I don't have one.“

Theo came closer and put on a predatory smile. “Maybe I can change that?“

“Hey babe, are you allright?“

A voice interrupted them and they both spinned around to see a redhaired woman standing behind them.

Allison's first thought was how beautiful she was. Her hair fell softly around her shoulders, her full lips had the colour of rasperries, her eyes sparkled even in the dim light of the bar and had such an interesting colour that Allison wanted to stand up and observe them in detail.

As if the woman had read her mind, she came closer to Allison and to her utter suprise planted a sweet kiss on her mouth.

Allison couldn't move or say anything, she was to distracted by how nice the other woman's lips had felt on hers.

Theo looked confused back and forth between them.

“Who are you?“

The woman turned to him with a polite smile but also have him a look that could have killed an entire army.

“I'm Lydia. Her girlfriend.“

Allison stared at her wide eyed but quickly nodded when Theo shot her a questioning glance.

“Yep. My girlfriend Lydia“, she said and put an arm around the woman she just met seconds ago.

“Okay, whatever. Didn't know you were a lesbian“, he said with disgust in his voice, took his drink and left with one last arrogant look.

As soon as he was out of sight, Allison sighed relieved and pulled her arm back from Lydia's shoulder.

“Thank you so much“, she said to her and Lydia smiled.

“No problem, honey. I saw that he was bothering for a quite a while now and I couldn't leave you in the situation. Girl's codex, you know.“

Allison shrugged. “I mean, I could have handled it myself... But I already had one fistfight this week, so I wasn't in the mood.“

Lydia's laugh send a little shiver down Allison's spine and she was tempted to put her arm back around her fake girlfriend.

“I'm Allison, by the way“, Allison said and extended a hand towards Lydia. She shook it gently and her smile made her face light up.

Allison suddenly felt the urge to leave this place, the small bar and the stuffy air filled with cigarette smoke. She wanted to take Lydia's hand and just go, somewhere where they could be alone.

“Are you alone here?“, Lydia asked and sat down next to Allison on a bar stool.

“Yes, I just wanted to have a quiet, nice evening for myself. And you?“

“Me, too. Well, I went here with the intention to meet new people, but you're the first person tonight that interests me.“

She darted a flirtatious glance at Allison and she could feel herself blush.

“Yeah, I figured that out“, Allison said and thought about their kiss.

Lydia probably had the same thought, because she leaned forward and whispered: “Do you wanna get out of here?“

Allison just smiled and nodded, so Lydia took her hand and they left the bar almost running and giggling.

The cold air hit Allison in the face as they stepped out of the bar and into the city streets, where the night life was still buzzing with the sound of people laughing and talking.

“Where do you wanna go?“, Lydia asked Allison and sounded a little breathless.

Allison tilted her head and contemplated about the question. She wanted to be alone with this woman she met a few minutes ago, she wanted to get to know her better and to see her beautiful smile as often as possible.

“Surprise me“, she then answered and Lydia beamed at her, causing a weird and warm flutter in Allison's stomach.

They were still holding hands and Lydia led her down the streets away from the hectic centre of the city and to the riverside nearby.

Allison was struck by the sight of the dark water and the moonlight that was mirrored in the river beside them. The stars were unusually bright tonight and created an almost magic atmosphere.

They were silent for a moment and walked the riverside hand in hand, enjoying the night and each other's company.

Lydia began to speak a little later and they talked about their personal life, their jobs and their hobbies. It was a normal conversation, but Allison had never enjoyed talking to someone more.

Lydia told her she was a Math teacher at the local high school and Allison figured that she really liked her students and that she was also kind of a genius.

In comparison, Allison's job at her dad's weaponry sounded almost lame, but Lydia seemed impressed.

“So you forge arrow heads yourself?“, she asked with wide eyes.  
Allison shrugged.

“Yeah, my dad taught me when I was six. It's kind of a family obsession“, she said with a nervous laugh, hoping Lydia wouldn't be freaked out by that level of weirdness.

“That's... really cool.“ Lydia sounded honest and she looked at Allison with admiration in her eyes. Allison could feel herself blush.

They arrived at a bench that stood under a tree and sat down. Allison felt a little cold and shivered slightly - Lydia immediately noticed and came closer.

“I'm actually quite thankful that Theo deciced to hit on me tonight“, Allison said with a grin.

Lydia looked at her confused.

“Oh, Theo was the annoying guy in the bar“, Allison explained and Lydia chuckled.

“What a jerk.“

“Yeah. But without him, we wouldn't have met.“

Lydia smiled and took her hand again. “Then I am truly grateful too. We should thank Theo later.“

“You can write him a thank you-letter if you want“, Allison said with an earnest expression and Lydia raised her eyebrows. Then they both bursted into laughter and needed a while to calm down again.

“But I'm really glad I met you“, Allison said as her voice was normal again.

Lydia nodded. “Me too.“

Allison noticed how she was distracted by Lydia's full lips and she tried not to stare but then she blurted out: “I really liked kissing you.“

Lydia blushed slightly and squinted her eyes.

“That wasn't even a real kiss“, she said and looked at Allison with a teasing expression.

“Wanna try again?“, Allison asked and ignored her heart that was trying to leap out of her chest.

Lydia didn't answer but instead leaned forward and pressed her lips on Allison's.

It was so much better than the first time because now Allison could concentrate on the kiss and had the chance to kiss back.

Lydia's skin was so soft and her lips tasted so sweet that Allison felt almost dizzy. She buried one of her hands in Lydia's hair and heard her sigh.

Their kiss lasted long and it was slow and passionate. Allison felt like they had all the time in the world.

When they finally pulled back, Lydia still kept her eyes closed for a moment.

She then looked at Allison and smiled. “Yes, I should definitely write Theo a thank you-card.“

Allison laughed and kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on honestlyhaunted.tumblr.com


End file.
